


For him

by wolfypuppypiles



Category: Eyewitness (US TV)
Genre: 1x10, Angst, BAMF Philip, Blood, Boyfriends, Cuddling, Cute, Death, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Tag, Fluff, Gabe is the best, Gay, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping, Kisses, Kissing, Love Confessions, Lukas is adorable, M/M, Mentions of Panic Attacks, Philip is so gentle, Protective Philip, Ryan the dog killer lukas shooter pedophilic ass that will get whats coming to him, Sad, Suspense, Threats, Violence, Whump, and Philip is a cutie pie, cause why the fuck would he not, descpriptions of panic and small spaces, eyewitness finale, if you have phobias or anxiety about that, lukas cries like the whole time, protective Lukas, protective gabe, so be careful, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-08 11:37:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8843248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfypuppypiles/pseuds/wolfypuppypiles
Summary: Based on the promo for the season finale.Ryan has kidnapped Lukas and Philip and Philip will do anything to keep the boy he loves safe.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfic was requested, very enthusiastically, by Psylockethe2nd on Fanfiction.net so thank you! And I will do my best to update soon.

There had been so many times Philip had stopped breathing in the last few days he thought he should just steal an oxygen tank already. The killer was right outside. And he was coming in. 

The cup dropped from his hand and splashed all over the floor, making someone complain loudly down the corridor, but Philip was already inside the private room where Lukas was waiting. 

The blonde looked over and noticed Philips empty hands before his expression as he rushed in and started grabbing things. 

“Did you forget the only thing you went out for?”

Philip was still trying to suck air into his lungs as his skin crawled and the hairs on the back of his neck tingled. He felt the killers gaze on him already and he moved faster, getting Lukas’ bag on and pulling the wheelchair to the bed. 

“Lukas, we have to go.”

The blonde was paying attention now, trying to sit up on the gurney, grunting as his wound protested. 

“What? I thought Helen had it handled?”

Philip was pulling the blanket from Lukas’ legs now, slipping his hands under the others back to help him sit up and swing his legs over the side before gripping him in a hug and lifting him down into the wheelchair. 

“She does, it’s fine. She told me to get you home.” 

Lukas watched Philip as he draped the blanket over the blonde’s knees and pulled his gown up over his shoulder to keep him warm and cover his bandages.   
“I can tell when you’re lying. You’re freaked out.” His voice shook as he watched Philip. 

“He’s here isn’t he?”

Philip bit his lip and met his eyes for a second before racing behind the wheelchair and pushing them out of the room. 

Philip had, had panic attacks before, he knew that feeling of dread and panic as it filled up your lungs, as if you were drowning, until you couldn’t breathe anymore. But Lukas needed him and so he took a deep breath and ran down the halls of the hospital. He would get Lukas out and keep him safe. He didn’t have time for anything else.

They had gotten to the carpark of the hospital, a dark mostly empty space, when Philip realized he had no way to get Lukas from the hospital to anywhere safe. Lukas was in pain and still weak from his injury, whimpering softly every time Philip jostled him or turned too quickly. He was gripping his arm now, trying to lessen the weight of his arm pulling on his wound.   
Philip placed a hand at the back of Lukas’ neck to calm him as he pulled out his phone to call Gabe. 

“Don’t move. Put the phone down and stay quiet or he dies right now.”

Philip’s lungs froze as his heart thundered in his chest. He turned around slowly, pulling the phone down from his ear as Gabe called his name. Ryan was holding a gun to Lukas’ head as he cried in the wheelchair, he was shaking and so, so, scared. So, Philip needed to be the brave one. 

He nodded at the killer and put his hands up, flinching when his phone was ripped from his hand. Lukas just watched him with tear filled eyes, his face pale as he shook. 

“Walk to that car over there. Stay quiet and do as I say.”

Philip nodded again, sighing in relief as the gun was removed from Lukas’ head, only to wince when it was pressed into his back as Ryan walked behind them. 

Philip took the handles of Lukas’ wheelchair, pushing him towards the car while trying to think of something to save them both. Lukas was still crying quietly, whimpering Philips name as he held his shoulder with one hand and clutched at his blanket with the other. 

When they got to the car Ryan looked around, making sure there was no one to watch them, before he popped the trunk and ordered both boys to get in.

Philip looked at the trunk and back at Lukas incredulously. Lukas couldn’t get in that trunk, he’d just been shot. Ryan had been trying to kill them both for a while now though so this wasn’t the worst thing he’d done.

“I- he can’t. His chest-“ 

Ryan got impatient and went to grab Lukas who let out a sob and cowered away from him, curling in on himself. Philip stepped in front of the boy, raising his hands in front of him as Ryan backed away. 

“Okay, I’ll do it just- don’t touch him.”

The man looked at them both with a curled lip, disgust or pity Philip couldn’t tell, and nodded, allowing him to do it.

Ryan watched them carefully as Philip bent down to Lukas, lifting the boy’s pale arms to his shoulders. Philip was being as careful as he could but the serial killer behind them was impatient and had a gun and Lukas whimpered every time he was moved. 

“It’ll be okay, Lukas. I got you, just keep holding on to me. I won’t leave you, I promise.”

Lukas nodded and hugged Philip, pressing his face into the others neck as he was lifted from the wheelchair. His legs were wobbly and weak and he was already so tired. Philip pressed a kiss to his temple and helped him lay down in the boot, curled on his side. 

Philip sent a pleading look to Ryan, begging him silently to let them go, or at least Lukas. The sight of Lukas, hurt and scared in the boot of a car was making his chest tighten with panic. The agent refused to meet his eyes, his face a mask of cold steel as he pushed them down and began tying gags to their mouths and duct taping their wrists together. Phillip felt as if the gag was suffocating him but he knew that he could do nothing but lay there. 

Once both boys were tied he paused, hand on the lid of the boot, finally lifting his eyes to meet Philips tear filled ones. 

“I don’t want to do this. But I have to. I don’t have a choice.” He looked like he was about to say sorry but changed his mind as he grit his teeth, lifted his chin and slammed the boot shut, shutting the boys in darkness with an echo that came from all around them. 

Philip could hear Lukas sobbing but he couldn’t do anything, he couldn’t even wipe his own eyes or offer a hand of comfort. He did the only thing he could do and rolled over a little to press his back to Lukas as the blonde gripped his t-shirt and pressed his face to Philips shoulder blades. 

This was the only comfort that they could give each other and it wasn’t enough, Philip knew that he would do anything to keep Lukas safe but all he could do was breathe against him. 

The car started and the boys could feel the engine rumble through the floor of the boot, car starting to move with a wobbly feeling that made Philip queasy. 

He could feel that panic creeping up again, Lukas terrified and hurt, both of them curled, cramped, into a dark and hot boot. The enclosed space along with the heat and the choking feeling of the gag would have usually been enough to send Philip into a panic attack, but this wasn’t about him. 

Lukas would die if he didn’t do something. So, Philip forcefully slowed his speeding breaths, closing his eyes, and shoving every emotion down until he was hard as stone. He would be brave because Lukas needed him to be. 

A therapist he had been made to see once told him he had the ability to compartmentalize when under great stress, to prioritize some emotions over others and separate himself from his own mind at will. She had said it was not always healthy but was a useful coping mechanism. He was grateful for it now. 

He opened his eyes and turned his head towards the crying boy behind him, nuzzling the back of his head against Lukas as he gripped his t-shirt and huddled close to him. Philip started humming through his gag, it was soft and close in the small space and Lukas’ sniffling slowed to listen to it. 

It was the tune of a song his mother used to sing him, one of her favorite songs, La Vie En Rose. The melody was sweet and comforting as a lullaby and Philip could feel Lukas calm down behind him. He had put the song into their playlist and knew Lukas recognized the song. 

All he could do was wait until the car stopped, and he knew what would happen when they arrive at their destination. But he wouldn’t let anyone hurt Lukas again, he had a plan.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> suuuuper sad btw let me know what you think I loooove reviews

If Lukas closed his eyes and concentrated on nothing but the feeling of Philip against him, and the sound of his humming close to his ear, he could pretend they were in the barn or in their bed. He could pretend they were safe and that they weren’t in a serial killers boot about to be taken somewhere and murdered. 

This had all started in that cabin, that stupid, cursed cabin, where he had kissed Philip. 

This all felt like a punishment for what he felt. These sorts of feelings were not allowed. Liking a boy, liking Philip, was… it was nice. It made his insides light on fire and made him feel alive, truly alive, and happy, for the first time in a long time. 

But he wasn’t allowed to be this way and now they were going to die. But, he thought, as terrible as it is to be fucking murdered, there is really no one he would rather go out with. What a horrible strange feeling. He didn’t want to die, and he didn’t want Philip to die. But if they had to, and apparently, they did, then he was glad they were together.   
Philips humming had calmed him down and now that he had been away from his IV full of drugs for long enough, he had a clearer head. He was in a lot of pain, his stitches pulling in his skin, the muscle around the wound throbbing and hot, but he could think better too. 

The car rumbled underneath them and every bump and turn made them smack against the sides of the boot, further reminding them of how small the space was. Lukas knew that Philip was trying to keep him calm and he wanted to do the same for him, to offer some sort of comfort. 

He was pressed to Philips back, hands fisted in his shirt and forehead pressed to his shoulder, but now he raised his face enough to nuzzle his nose against the others neck, pressing to the space behind Philip’s ear, where Lukas liked to kiss most. 

Philips humming stuttered, his voice becoming thick as he tried not to cry. They would never have that again. No more light touches on arms, no more fingers buried in each other’s hair, and Lukas would never hear him say I love you.

Suddenly the car stopped. They felt the breaks slowing and then heard the engine turn off, and there was silence. Philip had stopped humming when the movement had and Lukas could feel his breath speed up against his hands, his own heart thumping so loudly he thought Philip must be able to hear it. 

They waited in the still silence, gasping and terrified, until the trunk swung abruptly open and sunlight poured in.

Lukas was blinded by the light but felt Philip’s shirt pulled from his hand and he heard Philip grunting and screaming through his gag. At first, he panicked, thinking Ryan was hurting him, when, really, Philip had leapt at Agent Kane as soon as he’d opened the trunk. 

Philip flung himself at the man, kicking and swinging wildly as he tried to save Lukas and himself. But Ryan only jumped back in surprise before swinging the butt of the gun into Philips head, sending the boy crashing to the ground, unconscious. 

Lukas saw Philips head snap sideways, hair flying in an arc, before his limp body tumbled out of the car, disappearing. Lukas could hear the heavy thump as Philip landed, and screamed his name through the gag. 

Ryan pressed a hand to his now broken nose, and sighed when his hand came away bloody. Lukas smiled at the crooked set of his nose, proud that Philip had managed to do some damage even with his hands tied.

Ryan bent down, momentarily gone from view, before Lukas could hear him shifting as if lifting something. 

Lukas sat up in the trunk, pulling himself up, to see Ryan dragging Phillip away to a small clearing of grass. They were in the forest by the old cabin, trees surrounding them and blocking out most of the light. There was a small patch of grass by the lake and that’s where Ryan was dragging the brunet. 

Lukas couldn’t take his eyes off Philip, he couldn’t tell if he was breathing from this far away and his eyes blurred with tears as Ryan dumped Philips body by the shore before coming back to the car for him. 

“Get out.” His voice was quiet and cold and though Lukas didn’t want to make him angry he couldn’t get out of the boot by himself, his legs still too unsteady.   
Lukas tried to get his clumsy limbs to hold him but Ryan got impatient and grabbed him, dragging him out of the car and over to Philip, throwing him to the ground beside the unconscious boy. 

Lukas’ world went white with pain for a moment as he landed on the ground but when his vision cleared all he could see was Philip. He was laying on the grass on his back, head tipped back as his hair fell around him, curls shining with the sunlight from where they sat in the grass. His mouth was slightly parted around the cloth gag and his eyes were peacefully closed. His whole face was relaxed and if it weren’t for the blood soaking through his hair and splattered across his temple, he would have looked as if he were sleeping. As it was, he looked dead. 

Lukas let out a sob and reached his tied hands towards the other boy, stroking a finger down Philips soft cheek. He didn’t move and Lukas briefly thought that it might be better if he was already dead. His heart ached at the thought of it but if Philip was already gone he wouldn’t have to watch Lukas die. Philip didn’t deserve to suffer anymore. 

Ryan cleared his throat and lifted his gun to point it at Lukas, face set like iron as he stared him down the barrel. Lukas could see him out of the corner of his eye but didn’t turn to look. If he was going to die he wanted Philip to be the last thing he saw. 

Ryan shifted his aim and pulled his finger back on the trigger…but he couldn’t do it. The kid was just lying on the grass, beside Philip, stroking his fingers through those brown curls. It was so innocent, just like Bella had been. 

 

What if he made them promise not to say anything? Or he could knock them out while he got away, Helen wouldn’t be able to find him. He lowered the gun and started pacing through the grass. 

He needed to get his head straight. Figure out his plan. He needed to kill them, and he needed to make sure he didn’t leave any evidence. But he was just so damn sick of it. He had killed those people in the cabin so that he could be with Bella. And she was dead so what was the point of all this?

Lukas felt his tears streak down his skin and into the grass but he blinked them away and kept watching Philip. His chest rose and fell evenly, and his eyes hard started flickering, eyelashes fluttering on his cheeks. Lukas just kept brushing those curls, running a thumb over the pulse point on his neck, trailing a finger down his cheek. Sending small touches and reassurances so that he might wake up. 

Philip blinked his eyes open, slow and confused, turning his head to look at Lukas with unfocused eyes. But those eyes, were so beautiful and bright that Lukas let out another sob because this was the last time he would see them. 

Philip was blinking at him, coming back to himself now, and he reached his own tied hands towards Lukas, brushing a clumsy finger over the blonde’s lower lip as it wobbled with emotion. 

The dappled light was falling over them and Lukas looked at Philip with everything he’d ever wanted to say, in his eyes. He wished he could say them aloud but all he could do was press his fingers to Philips skin and hope that he knew. 

I love you, I love you, I love you. I love you so much, Philip. And I’m sorry, for everything. For not choosing you sooner, for not understanding. You are the most beautiful person I’ve ever known and if these are my last seconds on earth, I’m glad they’re with you. 

Impossibly, wonderfully, Philip seemed to know exactly what Lukas had wanted to say. He nodded, tears falling from his half-lidded eyes as he pressed his fingers to Lukas’, tangling their hands together as best they could while tied. Lukas released another sob and shifted closer to Philip in the grass, both on their sides now, and pressed their foreheads together. 

Philip closed his eyes and rubbed his nose gently against Lukas’ saying everything he needed to say back. 

I love you too. I’m here, Lukas. I won’t ever leave you.

Ryan was still pacing, pulling things from the car and trying to get the innocent, sweet face of Bella from his head, while Lukas’ head suddenly filled with Rose.   
She had sat with him on that bench, after Tommy and Tracy had died and her words came back to him now. 

“Look up at the trees, the sun filtering down. This is the last thing that they saw. Imagine if you died young and beautiful. It’s so romantic, now they’ll be together forever.”

Lukas felt Philips skin against his own, felt his breathing, remembered the sun in his dark curls and the way his eyes held every spark of light inside them but could turn into dark water with just a glance. He remembered his laugh and the easy way it had fell from his lips, how happy they’d been in that barn, just holding each other, and how, every moment that he’d had with Philip, were his favorite moments on this earth. 

He loved Philip with every fear, every word, every touch, and every second he had left and if they died they would die together. He could only hope they’d be together in whatever came afterwards. 

He closed his eyes, breathed the sweet air of the forest, and waited for Ryan to kill them. 

Seconds passed, and each one was a gift that he got to share with Philip, but the shot never came.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lol sorry for the suspense ill finish the next chapter tomorrow. seriously let me know what you think of this also I forgot to say the title is from the song by Troy Sivan its a good Philkas one and also does anyone know where to find the philkas playlist that Tyler and James made?


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lots of blood in this one so be careful if thats not your thing

Helen stepped carefully through the woods and crept around a tree, following the GPS tracker on Philips phone. As an FBI agent, Ryan should have thought of that but Helen was right before, he wanted it to be over and he was getting sloppy. 

She glanced left, seeing Kamila a few yards away, eyes searching for the boys, her gun raised and ready. Gabe was a little ways behind Helen, insisting on coming along even if he didn’t have a weapon of his own. Helen hadn’t wanted him to come, she wanted him safe, but he insisted that he could get the boys to safety while Kamila and Helen took care of Ryan. 

The Sheriff crept through the leaves, heart thumping. She couldn’t lose these kids, she couldn’t go to their parents and tell them that their only children were dead because she couldn’t protect them. She sucked in a deep breath and prepared to move forwards again when Kamila started waving. 

She pointed towards the river and Helen turned to look. Ryan was there, gun in hand, pacing and occasionally pointing the gun towards two curled figures on the ground.   
The Sheriff saw Lukas’ white blonde hair and Philips dark curls and her heart nearly leapt out of her chest. But she couldn’t see them moving and was that…blood in Philips hair?   
She stumbled back a few steps, almost tripping over a fallen branch when Gabe took her elbow, hand against her back. 

“Hey, hey, it’s okay. They’re alive, see?” He pointed towards Lukas and Helen watched, lungs frozen as she held her breath. He was right, Lukas moved minutely, fingers stroking Philips as their hands lay together but Philip wasn’t moving. 

Gabe noticed and frowned, trying to sound calm, but Helen could hear the worry in his voice. 

“Philip’s probably just passed out. They’ll be okay.”

Helen slumped, her chest heaving with air as she started breathing again. She needed to concentrate. She needed to save them. She raised her gun again and motioned Kamila to circle around, before stepping out of the tree line. 

“Ryan, put the gun down.” Her voice had a tremor that she couldn’t stop and she was so , so terrified. She felt like she was in that closet again, desperately trying to save even just one child, only to kill it with her own hands. Her gun shook in her hold but she saw Kamila approaching from behind Ryan and she took another breath. She wasn’t alone this time.   
Agent Kane spun, gun held in front of him as he trained his eyes on Helen as she approached, Gabe behind her.

Helen slowed her pace, trying to keep her eyes on the target and not on the boys. Ryan looked manic, his eyes wide and jumpy as his breath came in rapid pants. There was blood streaked across his face from a broken nose and blood coating his hands and the handle of his gun. It made him look dangerous and Helen would treat him as such.

Lukas heard the shout from the Sheriff and opened his eyes, lifting his head from the ground as his heart hammered in his chest. He almost started sobbing again at the sight, Helen with her gun aimed at Ryan, Gabe standing behind her, they were being rescued. 

He looked down at Philip, eyes still closed as he lay on the grass, and untangled their fingers to shake his shoulder. Philips head rolled in the grass as he shook him, blood soaking into the ground beneath his head, and he did not open his eyes. 

Lukas froze, terrified, before trying again. He rocked Philips shoulder back and forth, more harshly this time, but nothing was happening. Oh, god, Philip. His hands shook as his breaths started to come faster. They were being rescued, he couldn’t leave now, he promised he wouldn’t. 

Gabe had his eyes on the boys, Lukas was shaking Philip and getting no response, looking more panicked by the second. Helen was still talking to Ryan but Gabe couldn’t wait, he needed to help those boys. He saw Kamila come out of the trees behind Ryan and start to approach, nodded to Gabe as he began creeping past Helen. 

He moved slowly, watching Ryan out of the corner of his eye to make sure he wasn’t making himself a target, before sprinting over to Philip and Lukas. Ryan still hadn’t noticed Kamilia who was now standing between Ryan’s back and the boys, in case he wanted to try and finish them off.

Lukas jumped in fright at Gabe coming towards them and tried to cover Philip with his own body, before realising who it was and slumping back, eyes full of tears. 

Gabe tried to be reassuring but in the situation, they were in it was increasingly difficult. Ryan was pointing a gun at his wife, his foster son was bleeding and unresponsive. It wasn’t looking good. 

Gabe took a pocketknife out and sprung it open, quickly cutting Lukas free and taking his gag away from his mouth before doing the same for Philip. Lukas was sobbing quietly, calling Philips name, and pulling on one of his hands, shaking fingers gripping Philip’s unmoving ones. 

“It’s going to be okay, Lukas. You’re safe now.” Gabe was trying to be reassuring but really, he couldn’t take his eyes off Philip. There was blood streaked against his forehead and cheek from a cut at his temple that still bled, too fast for Gabe’s liking. He stripped off his over shirt and balled it up, pressing it carefully to the cut, feeling that familiar warm slick of blood coat his hands. 

As a vet, he was accustomed to blood and gore but this was his foster kid, this was Philip, and the red coating his hands made him sick. He swallowed and focused, bringing his fingers to Philips neck to find his pulse before placing his palm against the boy’s chest to check his breathing.

He was alive but losing blood and if he didn’t act soon he could go into shock.

Lukas was still shaking and Gabe had to stay quiet so that he didn’t spook Ryan and set anything off but it was difficult to try and get the boy to do anything. 

“Lukas. Lukas, I need you to focus. Do you want to help Philip?”

That made him look up, wiping his eyes with one hand as he still grasped at Philip with the other. 

“Good, then I need you to listen to me. Take a deep breath and tell me what happened.”

Lukas wouldn’t look away from Philip and Gabe couldn’t blame him, his own hands were itching to be back on Philips chest in case he stopped breathing. Lukas was still sobbing quietly but visibly tried to slow his breathing and focus. 

“He, um, the guy..”

“Ryan.”

“Yeah, he put us in the boot of the car and Philip tried to hit him when he opened it. He broke his nose but Ryan hit him with the gun. Then he dragged us over here.”

Gabe nodded and looked down at Philip. Head injuries were serious especially since Philip wasn’t waking up. 

“Okay, he needs to get to the hospital but Helen and Kamila haven’t sorted out Ryan yet so the EMT’s won’t be able to come till everything’s safe. I need you to help me with Philip can you do that?” Lukas nodded and lifted Philips fingers to his mouth, pressing a kiss against the boys knuckles before placing them carefully on the ground and waiting for instructions. 

Helen was feeling more confident now, Ryan was losing it, and he had no way out. His gun was pointed at her, if everyone else was safe than it was okay. She could handle being the target. 

“Ryan I need you to put your gun down. It’s over.”

He shook his head, eyes darting all over the place as he fought to stay in control. 

“No. No, I can finish it. No one else knows about this.” 

Helen crept forwards, heart calming a little as she saw Gabe with Lukas and Philip. He’d take care of them, and Kamila was in position now. No one would be hurting those kids.   
“I’ve already called it in, there’s no getting out of this so let’s just put the gun down and end this peacefully. No one else has to get hurt.”

Ryan clenched his jaw and narrowed his eyes, a slow smirk crawling across his face. 

“There’s no evidence. You gave me everything you had and I destroyed it all. Who are they going to believe Helen? A small-town Sheriff with PTSD or an FBI agent that’s saved countless lives for his country?”

Helen slowed her gait a little, she didn’t want him getting overconfident or desperate or he could start shooting. But rage was burning inside her, looking at this disgusting man for what he did to those men in the cabin, to Bella, those kids from the school, Sita, and for what he’d done to Lukas and Philip. She wanted to see him defeated and broken.   
She took another step forwards.

“I have evidence Ryan, and enough testimony to put you away for the rest of your life. You aren’t going anywhere, so put the gun down and surrender.”  
Agent Kane shook his head and raised the gun, aiming directly at Helen's head.

“No, I can still finish this. I’ll kill you, then the kids, and then your husband and that dumb-ass deputy at your station. Then I’m going to leave and no one will ever find me.”  
Kamila stepped up behind him, pressing the barrel of her gun against the back of his head, and she smiled as he flinched against the cold metal. 

“Drop it.”

She wanted him dead so badly her finger almost pulled the trigger before her brain told it to stop. She was an FBI agent first and her emotions were hers to rule. The law said he needed to be behind bars. So, unless he became a deadly threat she would not use her weapon on him. No matter how much she wanted to. Luckily, he provided her with this opportunity.

She could feel Ryan tense as he threw away all logic and behaved with pure desperation, his gaze sliding from Helen as he turned to look at Kamila. She saw the nasty smirk on his face just before he spun, pointing the gun at her, and she felt her expression turn into one of disgust and triumph as she pulled the trigger. 

Her bullet ripped through his chest before he had properly lined up his gun to her head, and Helens bullet tore through his back before he could pull the trigger. He made an awful gurgle as he fell to the ground, Kamila kicking his gun away from him as Helen dropped her own weapon and ran to the boys.

The Sherriff sprinted over to where her husband was kneeling over their foster son, talking to Lukas in a firm but calm tone, nothing like her own voice as she demanded to know if they were okay. 

“Philips got a head injury but he’s alive and he’ll be fine. Lukas don’t look at Ryan, it’s okay, don’t look. Look at Philip. He needs you so I need you to help me. We need to roll him over so that I can see how he’s doing so you need to hold his head and neck steady while Helen and I roll him, okay?”

Lukas was shaking so badly from the sound of the gunshot that Helen had to take his hands and place them under Philips head. He could feel blood smeared on his hands as his fingers slipped though the blood-soaked curls and he wanted to cry all over again.

Gabe counted to three and they rolled Philip over, keeping him steady so as not to cause any further damage. Gabe started talking to Philip, trying to get him to answer and squeeze his hand, checking his pupils and breathing, but nothing was happening. 

“Philip, come on son, I need you to squeeze my hand if you can hear me.”

Lukas stroked his thumbs over Philips cheeks and waited but still nothing happened. 

“Dammit, his pulse is getting weaker. We need to keep him warm.”

Kamila came over and offered her jacket as Helen radioed for an ambulance. Gabe watched Philips face for any changes as he slowly picked up Philip and cradled him in his arms, jacket on his chest. He supported the kids back and shoulders with both arms as Philips head rested against his collarbone, Lukas’s hands quickly coming up to press against the wound to slow the bleeding. 

Gabe rubbed Philips arm and back a little, trying to use friction to keep him warm in order to stave of shock. 

“Come on, kid. Wake up.”

Lukas shuffled closer to his side, stroking a hand through Philips hair as he tried to talk through his tears. 

“Philip, he’s gone. The killers gone so… so we’re safe now. Please wake up, I have to tell you all those things that I couldn’t before. You promised you wouldn’t ever leave me, and you hate lying so…Philip, please.” 

Lukas took his hand from Philips hair and took his palm instead, squeezing his fingers almost painfully in order to get a response. 

Gabe watched the one-sided exchange and blinked tears away, looking up at Helen who was trying to breathe slower but was finding it increasingly difficult the longer Philip stayed unresponsive. 

“How much longer till the ambulance gets here?”

“Fifteen minutes maybe.”

Gabe tried to whisper but there was no way to stop Lukas hearing. 

“We might not have that much time, he’s already lost a lot of blood and I don’t even know what’s happening with his brain right now. He needs to be in a hospital.”

Kamila swore softly behind them and started making calls to speed up the ambulance but Lukas just focused on Philip, whispering to him, and using gentle touches to encourage him to wake. Finally, his eyelashes flickered, and Lukas froze to watch. 

“Philip?” His fingers squeezed and Philips curled in response, lazy and weak but responsive. 

Gabe noticed and started rubbing Philips back, smiling as he watched his eyelids crack open.

“Hey there son, everything’s okay, you’re safe.”

Philips gaze slid from the trees and the sky to Gabe’s face as his blurry vision tried to adjust. He was so tired and his head hurt, and he was very confused, but he felt Gabe’s arms around him and someone holding his hand. 

“Lukas.” His words were heavily slurred but the blonde smiled all the same, leaning forward onto Philips sightline. 

“Philip! Hey, I’m here, I got you, everything’s okay.” 

Philip blinked slowly and tried to lift a heavy hand to Lukas’ shoulder, to point at the growing red stain on his shirt from where his bullet wound was protesting the excessive movement.

“You’re bleeding, Luka.”

Lukas smiled at the new nickname and kissed Philips fingers. 

“It’s okay, it doesn’t hurt.” His gaze turned to Gabe. “Can I hold him? Please? I just need to..”

He didn’t need to explain, Gabe knew what he needed. He needed to hold him and make sure that he was okay, he needed to be as close to him as possible. He knew the feeling. The vet nodded and carefully placed Philip in Lukas arms, making sure his neck and head were properly supported. 

Gabe let out a little laugh. “It’s a little like holding a baby, isn’t it? I just feel so protective of him. We’re all here Philip, just stay awake, okay?” He rubbed Philips arm again before turning to his wife to make sure she was okay, leaving Lukas with Philip.

Lukas felt better just holding him in his arms, cradling him against his chest as he looked down at this beautiful person that he realized he was in love with. He leant down and pressed kisses to anywhere he could reach. Philips forehead, his cheeks, his neck, fingers, and wrist. Philip was just staring lazily at him as he smiled. 

“Are you okay?” What a ridiculous question to ask. Philip was the one being held, the one bleeding all over the place, and he was worried about Lukas. 

“I’m okay. We’re all okay. I’m gonna take care of you, I won’t leave I promise. I’m never leaving you again.”

Philips lips curved into a dopey smile and Lukas couldn’t help but smile too, looking at someone so beautiful. 

“What if I had to go to the bathroom?”

Lukas let out a burst of laughter. “Okay, you can have bathroom breaks but I mean I’m not going to let anyone take you away from me. And no one’s going to hurt you ever again.”

Philip blinked up at him and Lukas felt the tears coming again because he didn’t think he’d get this chance. He thought they were both going to die but now they were safe and their future lay ahead of them, endless and bright. And all he wanted was to keep seeing Philip smile.

“Philip, I’m sorry I never said it before. I’m sorry for always being a jerk and pushing you away. I love you. And, my dad and everyone else might not be okay with that but I thought that we were going to die and all I could think about was how beautiful you are and how much I love your eyes and your laugh and the way that you call me out on my bullshit and you care so much about people. And now we aren’t dying and all I want is to be with you. I love you, Philip.”

Philip’s face went blank for a moment before he smiled and lifted a hand to stroke Lukas’ cheek. It was such a small, soft gesture and Lukas’ heart sang with how much he loved this gentle, amazing boy. 

“I love you too, Lukas.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I dont know if I like this one I really just wanted Philip to get cuddled and be looked after. Let me know what you think pleeeaaasssee and if you want another chapter or not. Also if you have no one to scream about the finale to totally come to my tumblr (same url as my author name here) and talk to me about it cause I'm gonna be an emotional wreck tomorrow


	4. Chapter 4

Philip turned his face into Lukas’ shirt and closed his eyes, pressing his face to the others chest so that he could feel the heart beat thrumming under the skin. It was steady and calming, shutting everything out and making him feel safe. As long as he heard it, he was safe. His eyes closed and he started drifting, his mind slipping and melting until Lukas shook him a little in his arms. 

“Hey, stay awake. I can hear the ambulance now, they’re coming okay? Just stay with me.”

Philip reluctantly dragged his eyelids open, blurry vision warping the face above him until it was just splotches of color. He was so tired. 

He must have blanked for a moment because suddenly there was too much noise and someone was grabbing at him. Unfamiliar, rough hands were pulling at him and pressing in his hair and his chest seized in fear. They were trying to take him away from Lukas. It was the killer again. 

Philip whimpered and curled to Lukas’ chest, pressing his face to his chest as he tried to push away the unknown hands. 

Lukas held Philip to him with one hand while he brought the other up to pull Philips hands back to his chest and brush the hair away from his eyes, smoothing his fingers through those soft curls. 

“Hey, it’s okay. It’s all right Philip. They’re helping, just let them fix you up. Just keep looking at me, come on.”

Philip peeked out from his hiding spot and looked up at Lukas, still not liking the other hands on him. He pulled a clumsy arm up to grasp at Lukas’ shirt. 

“Lukas.” He said it as an answer, like it was his favorite word.

The blonde nodded, smiling. 

“Yeah, that’s it. Just keep looking at me. I’m right here, baby, I’m not leaving you.”

The EMT’s wanted to get Philip on a stretcher but Helen was already there, explaining the situation with her Sheriff’s voice, leaving no room for arguing. 

“I understand you need to treat him but you’re going to do it without separating them. They’ve been through too much and as confused as Philip is he’s not going to want to leave Lukas. Do you understand? They stay together.”

Lukas smiled down at Philip as he distracted him from the medics as they stopped the bleeding and placed IV lines and an oxygen cannula. 

“Hey, Philip, do you wanna go on a date after all this? Once you’re feeling better I mean. I could take you out on my bike and we can find a nice quiet spot. There’s this hill near the lake where you can see the sunset perfectly. I’ll take you there and we can watch, maybe get distracted from the view…”

He leant down and peppered gentle kisses over Philips face as the brunet laughed. 

“How does that sound? A proper date.”

Philip’s brow creased as he fidgeted in Lukas’ arms, feeling the sting of needles, and people pulling at him. Lukas rocked him in his arms, smiling.

“Or we could go back to the barn, listen to our playlist and maybe… set up a bed there… and get into trouble.”

Philip smiled back, squirming, and laughing as Lukas started kissing his neck. 

The EMT’s started moving them, getting Lukas onto stretcher so that he could hold Philip for the ride to the hospital. Lukas’ shoulder was seen to and Philip fell asleep as soon as the medics gave the okay. 

Lukas, true to his word, didn’t leave Philip for a moment. He held his hand for hours as they slept, as adamant not to leave Philip as Philip was not to leave him. And when they finally had to go home Lukas got him a present as a replacement for him when Philip had nightmares. 

He held the plush toy out to Philip, smiling as his boyfriend scrunched his nose and poked its tummy. 

“You got me a teddy bear?”

“No, it’s a puppy dog, see?” Lukas wriggled the toy, making its ears flap against its head as he pouted and rested his chin against its head. Philip laughed at his stupid face, making Lukas smile. 

“You can name it Lukas. For when I’m not there with you.”

Philip took the toy and hugged it to his chest, blushing. It smelt like Lukas, like dirt and fuel and leaves. He loved it. 

“It smells like you.”

Lukas smiled, proud. “Yeah, I had it under my shirt for like twenty minutes.”

Philip laughed and pushed the toy away from him, jokingly. 

“Ew, gross.”

“Well I figure, since I have your shirt-“

“That you stole from me!”

“-And won’t be giving back. So you can have this. Although I’m probably going to be staying here most nights anyway. Maybe you could come over to mine some nights, just to switch it up.”

Philip shoved Lukas, laughing as they walked in Helen and Gabe’s house. 

“Got to keep it interesting, right? Thanks, I actually got you something too.”

Lukas smiled and took his hand as he walked them up to Philips room.

“Ohh I get a present?” 

Philip went to his bathroom and came out holding two matching toothbrushes, one pink and one blue. 

“A toothbrush? Wow, you really went all out.”

Lukas sat on Philips bed and smiled, pulling on Philips hips to bring him closer.

“Yeah its for when you sleep over. I got myself one too for when I’m at yours. It came in a couples pack or whatever so you can have the pink one.”

Lukas laughed and pulled Philip down for a kiss. 

“Aw that’s so sweet of you babe.”

Philip wound his arms around Lukas’ neck and sat on his lap as they made out. They both forgot where they were and suddenly jumped when the bedroom door swung open.

“Boys, door stays open and dinner is ready in twenty minutes.”

Helen did her best to look stern but she was smiling as she propped the door open. Lukas just nodded and hugged his boyfriend to him.

He loved being able to call Philip his boyfriend. How strange and wonderful it was that? He’d never had one before and every time he got to hold Philips hand out walking or got to kiss him at party’s he felt like the Grinch at the end of the movie, his heart growing a few sizes bigger.

“It’s not like an open door is gonna stop anything anyway.”

Lukas went back to kissing Philips neck and the brunet started laughing, trying to push Lukas off him.

“Lukas stop, Helen and Gabe can hear us.”

“So?” Lukas pulled Philip down on the bed with him, nibbling at his jaw and behind his ears.

“Lukas!” Philip was shaking with laughter now, as Lukas held him on top of his chest.

“Oh, you want me to stop?” He stopped kissing him to look into his eyes, loving the way Philips whole face glowed when he smiled.

“No, never.”

**Author's Note:**

> I looove reviews they keep me alive while I wait for the finale so tell me what you think or request a fic or just scream in my inbox about the episodes cause omg


End file.
